movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet The Black Panther
Tom and Jerry Meet The Black Panther is a Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Marvel Movies and based on 2018 film (Black Panther) Plot The film begins with Tom and Jerry along with Tuffy, Cherie, Toodles, Droopy, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, and Alaya/White Tigress get brought by T'Challa, the Black Panther, to his kingdom Wakanda as guests for helping to protect creatures from Kraven the Hunter. But soon, the lot find themselves fighting as a team to stop factions from conquering Wakanda. Can the lot stop the crisis before World War 3 starts? Characters. * Tom Cat - * Jerry Mouse - * Tuffy Mouse - * Droopy Dog - * Cherie Mouse - * Toodles Galore - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * T'Challa/The Black Panther, the current king of Wakanda who wears a panther-themed costume with vibranium. Black-haired with a balbo. A capable martial artist, tactician, scientist, and pilot. * Ororo /Storm, T'Challa's love-interest. An Egyptian mutant who can control the weather. A capable martial artist, tactician, scientist, and pilot. She wields a sickle-sword, a spear, knives worn on a bandolier, and a chain-whip. * Peter Parker/Spider-Man, a young super-hero with super-powers bestowed by a spider-bite which triggered mutant-genes. * Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman, a young super-hero with a light Symbiote which bestows powers as wlel as Peter's girlfriend. She is revealed to'd been descended from a Wakandan general who fell for an American field-medic during World-War 2. * Zuri, a Wakandan elder and an uncle figure to T'Challa. * Ramonda, T'Challa's mum. * Okoye, the head of the Dora Milaje. A capable martial artist, tactician, scientist, and pilot. She wields a sickle-sword, a spear, knives worn on a bandolier, and a chain-whip. * Shuri, T'Challa's sister. A feisty, loyal, jolly, benign, and wise girl. A capable martial artist, tactician, scientist, tracker, and healer. She wields a sickle-sword, a spear, and a sonic-blaster. * Everett Ross, the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counter-terrorism Center. Brunette with a chin-stripe. * T'Chaka/The Black Panther, T'Challa's fallen dad and previous king. Shown on flashbacks. * M'Baku/The Man-Ape, leader for the Mountain-Tribe. A gruff but just and wise chief who was doubting of T'Challa, fearing he;s more focused on technology than spiritual and suspicious of the outsiders, until they gain trust through action instead of word. He wields a sickle-sword, a spear, a knobberry club, and a jambiya knife. * Alaya/The White Tigress, a Hero for Hire who gets enhanced powers from a magic tiger-amulet. A sister figure to Peter and Mary Jane. An Indian. A capable martial artist, tracker, tactician, and spy. She wields clawed gloves, a kelwer sword, a gaja mace, and a longbow and arrows. * May Parker, Peter's aunt and mother figure. One of the few who knows his secret. Feisty, benevolent, loyal, noble, wise, and honorable. A capable martial artist, healer, scientist, and marksman. * Stan Lee, a mysterious professor. He is revealed to be Uatu the Watcher. * Lieutenant-Colonel Everett Ross: A former USA Air Force member turned CIA agent who becomes an ally for the Wkandans. * N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger/The Golden Jaguar, a Wakandan fugitive who seeks to conquer Wakanda and get revenge on T'Challa's family for his family's fall. Black-haired with a round beard. A capable martial artist, tactician, scientist, trickster, and thief. He uses the Golden Jaguar-suit, and wields a spear, a hunga-munga, a sickle-sword, and a jambiya spear. * Ulysses Klaw, a Belgian rogue. A mercenary, assassin, weapons dealer, smuggler, and poacher. The man responsible for the murder of T'Chaka. Brunette with a chin-curtain. He has lost his left arm and got it replaced with a robo-arm forged from Chitauri-tech with vibranium able to turn to a sonic-blaster. * * Sergeii Kravenoth/Kraven the Hunter, a Russian poacher who gained enhanced physical powers due to herbal potions. Brunette with a goatee. He wields a plasma-shotgun, a machete, a tomahawk, a spear, a shield, a longbow and arrows, bolas, a hunting knife, two laser-pistols, smoke-grenades, a blowgun and darts, and a boomerang. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom /The Black Panther Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry /The Black Panther Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy /The Black Panther Mouse Jr. * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Phil LaMarr as T'Challa/The Black Panther * Danielle Nicolett as Oroue Munroe/Storm * Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mae Whitman as Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman * Kari Wahlgren as Alaya/The White Tigress, Cherie Mouse * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Tara Strong as Shuri * Kevin Michael Richardson as Zuri * Hugh Laurie as Lieutenant-Colonel Everett Ross * Steven Blum as Captain James 'Logan' Howlett/Wolverine * Keith David as T'Chaka/The Black Panther. * Dan Gilvezan as Stan Lee/Uatu the Watcher * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley * Travis Willingham as N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger * Jim Cummings as Ulysses Klaw * Fred Tatasciore as M'Baku/The Man-Ape Quotes * Stan Lee (Narrating): Africa. A land of wondeorus sunsets. A land of great creatures. And the ancestral homeland of humans... and of many mysteries. One such was Wakanda, land of the Black Panther. How do I know this? A long story. * Zuri: You're a good man, T'Challa. It's hard for a good man to be king. * Mary Jane: Martial arts is more than about fighting. It's about finding peace and strength... physically, mentally, and spiritually. Zuri: Yes. Correct. * Peter Parker; So MJ is descended from Wakandan. Fitting. I see the fire in her. * T'Chaka: My son. My wife. I shall always be there..... in your heart. (his last words) * M'Baku: Why should T;Challa be king? He;s more focused on tech than the soul. He rejects tradition. He brings outsiders in. * M'Baku: You lot. You earned my trust.... with zero per cent word.... but with 100 per cent deed. You earned my respect, T'Challa. And you as well, Spider-Man. And you, Mary Jane . * Ulysses Klaw: Revenge is mine. * Stan Lee: You came to this cave. Yep. Peter Parker: Stan Lee. Jerry: If it's your real name. You're the figure who kept popping up. Stan Lee: You got me. (he moves out into the shadows.... wearing a robe) Mary Jane: Who are you? Why do you watch us? Uatu: I am Uatu. A Watcher. My people, the Watchers, are among the oldest alien races throughout the cosmos. It is our task to observe and note all events of significance throughout the Universe without interfering unless necessary. I was chosen to do so on your world. And I see you as necessary. I forsaw a war coming. A great war. A great darkness which has been imprisoned for thousands of years shall be freed. Freed by certain humans including one you trust. And it would destroy so much worlds... unless you and a great army resist. You and some gods. Only together can we prevent the end. * T'Challa: Dad. You were wrong. All of our ancestors were wrong. All of you were wrong... to turn your back on the outside world. And look on the consequences. My cousin turned to the dark side. A monster of our forging. Spider-Man was right. With great power comes great responsibility. T'Chaka: And you trust him? A wise move. He earned your trust through action instead of word. You're a wise man..... wiser than I was when I was as young as you be now. * M'Baku: If you lie, we'd eat your brains. Tom: Yikes. M'Baku: Just kidding. We be mostly vegetarian. The only meat we eat be sushi such as salmon and cod. Yep. (he laughes) Jerry: Nice to see your sense of humour. * M'Baku: You sought to trick me with word, Kraven. T'Challa and Spider-Man earned my trust through action... choosing mercy instead of revenge. And I';m going to help them. * Ulysses Klaw: The war ends. Shuri: Yep... with your end. Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate violence, mild injury detail, threat, rude humour, very mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 135 Minutes (NTSC), 129 Minutes (PAL). * Phil LaMarr voices T'Challa with the voice he did for Samurai Jack on Samurai Jack and Kit Fisto on Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Kimberly Brooks who voices Shuri is known to been Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle on Batman: Arkham Asylum ''and ''Batman: Arkham City, Ashley Williams on the Mass Effect series, Jasper from Steven Universe, Buena Girl on Mucha Lucha, Princess Allura on Voltron: Legendary Defender, Luna in the Scooby-Doo ''franchise, Princess Allura on ''Voltron: Legendary Defender, ''Tally on ''The Wild Thornberrys Movie, '' Murphy on ''Superman: Doomsday, ''Princess Looma and Rayona on ''Ben 10: Omniverse, ''Walla on ''The Fairy Oddparents, ''Mrs. Saunders on ''Justice League (2002), ''Joey on ''The Powerpuff Girls, '' Sarasim on ''Teen Titans, Makita on Totally Spies, ''Young Lucy on ''The Rugrats, and ''Amanda Cage on ''Ultimate Spider-Man. * Travis Willingham voices N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger with the voice he did for The Mighty Thor on Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man as well as Hulk: Agents of SMASH and Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Harvey Dent/Two-Face on Batman: The Telltale Series, ''Zavok on ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''games,'' Heretic on Batman: Bad Blood, and Grodd on JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. * Jim Cummings voices Ulysses Klaw with the voice he did for Kraven the Hunter on Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, ''Hondo on ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels, ''and El Guante Blanco on ''The Adventures of Puss in Boots, Cultural References * Peter Parker compares Zuru to Obi-Wan and Uatu to Yoda, both Jedi from Star Wars * After beating Shuri , MJ beats her chest and does a wild call similar to the iconic call from Tarzan * The cave where the group meet Stan Lee/Uatu is similar to the ones with paintings on Ice Age ''and ''Brother Bear * Tom's frightened image of M'Baku grabbing him up and holding him on a mountain be a nod to the King Kong ''franchise. * M'Baku becoming an ally and leading the Mountain-Tribe as well as the Golden Jaguar and T'Challa's speech on how the previous Panther's choices caused the Golden Jaguar be nods to ''The Black Panther (2017) * Tom tries to stop the Wakandan rhino-steeds by shouting 'Jumanji', hoping a cyclone would blow 'em away... a nod to the Jumanji franchise. * MJ speaks on how people tend to ruin such utopias and ponders if they;d learn... a nod to Adam and Eve on The Bible Gallery Black Panther Movie Poster.jpg|Black Panther Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Black Panther.jpg|Black Panther Spider-Man Trailer Full.png|Spider-Man Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Marvel Movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Romance Movies Category:Films about interracial romance Category:Spiritual Category:Martial Arts Category:Movies about revenge Category:Tragedy Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Movies Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers Category:Black Panther Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Phil LaMarr Category:Danielle Nicolett Category:Josh Keaton Category:Mae Whitman Category:Kari Wahlgren Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Tara Strong Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Hugh Laurie Category:Steven Blum Category:Keith David Category:Dan Gilvezan Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Travis Willingham Category:Jim Cummings Category:Fred Tatasciore